Spring Break Vacation
by Kdmr87
Summary: Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany are 30 years old and busy with their careers... Quinn convinces the four of them to take a week vacation and it just so happens to be on Spring Break in Puerto Rico. While in the island, Rachel sees an unexpected familiar face. What will happen between them? #AU #smut
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new multi-chapter… Hope you like!**

**Mistakes are mine**

**I don't own anything so don't sue**

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was finishing packing her suitcase when her friends walked into her room.

"Are you serious? You're still packing?" Quinn asked.

"I'm almost done." Rachel said.

"You know all you need is various bikinis that's all. Oh and cute short dresses for when we get our dance on at night." Santana grinned.

Brittany walked in. "Every thing is in the car. Why aren't you ready?"

"Okay okay I'm coming jeez." Rachel rolled her eyes.

Santana crossed her arms. "You better be ready in five minutes or we are leaving your Jewish ass behind."

"That's offensive," Rachel said back but she knew Santana didn't meant it that way.

"I don't think so. She is coming with us. Do you know how hard it was for me to convince her to come?" Quinn said annoyed.

"She needs to get out more. And have sexy times, I offered." Brittany said casually.

"You know I appreciate it Brit but I like penis," Rachel explained.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders.

"Rach a year is a really long time." Quinn said apologetically.

"I've been busy. And the more you talk to me the longer I'll take." Rachel said glaring at the three of them.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany left so Rachel could finish getting her things ready.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany got out of the taxi in awe.

"Ladies welcome to Puerto Rico. La Isla Boriqueña! This is gonna be so much fun!" Santana grinned at her best friends.

There were so many men and woman walking in and out around the hotel partying and making a lot of noise.

Santana grinned looked and smirked at all the deliciousness around her. "This is gonna be amazing."

"So many hotties I don't know what to do with myself." Quinn smiled excitedly.

"Q you have a man," Rachel glared at Quinn.

"Not anymore so that means I can have fun," Quinn raised an eyebrow as a challenge.

"Mmm this is gonna be fun." Brittany smiled.

Rachel shook her head amused at her friends. "Come on guys."

They grabbed their bags next to the taxi and headed inside.

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn, Santana and Brittany followed Rachel to the front desk. A lot of men and women were checking out the four best friends.

"Hola," Santana smirked at the receptionist.

"Bienvenidas al El Conquistador Resort." The receptionist smiled greeting Santana and then Rachel.

Rachel smiled. "Gracias. You speak English?

"Yes," the woman smiled.

"Great. Reservation for Berry please."

"First name?" the receptionist asked.

"Rachel."

The woman typed in her computer looking for the name. "And what credit card will this be on." Rachel took out her card from the wallet and gave it to the woman. "Okay, Miss Berry four guests. You will be in our two bedroom ocean view suite 4 nights 5 days. Here are your keys and pamphlet. As you know it's Spring Break so there will be a lot of activities and parties going on. If you need any information we will be happy to assist. Is there anything else you need Miss?"

"That's it. Thank you very much." Rachel smiled.

"Enjoy your stay ladies."

"Muchas Gracias." Santana said leering at the receptionist.

"We will." Quinn smiled.

"Thanks." Brittany said.

The four of them walked to where the elevators were and waited for one to be available.

,,,,,,,,,,

Brittany opened the suite door and her mouth opened in awe. "Oh my…"

"Damn thanks Rach." Santana smiled excitedly walking further into the room.

"The least she could do is pay for our suite even though I know she's probably going to stay in here most of our vacation." Quinn smirked.

"She better not." Santana glared.

"She's right here." Rachel rolled her eyes annoyed and went to one of the rooms.

The suite was very comfortable. When they open the door to the suite the first thing they see is a living room with a 58 flat screen tv. Then next to the entrance door is the small kitchen. On one side is a room with double beds and on the other side there's another one with double beds as well.

When Quinn noticed Rachel was in the room and away from them she spoke, "Guys I really need your help here. She is still hung up on that asshole that we very well know broke her heart. I wanted her to come with us because she's way focused on her career I mean it's been a year..." Quinn started saying but was interrupted.

"We get it Q. We are gonna make sure she doesn't lock herself here in our amazing suite." Santana said.

"Yea plus she loves the beach so I don't think she'll protest to much." Brittany smiled.

"Thanks guys. Let's get dolled up and go down to the beach."

Quinn joined Rachel, and Brittany and Santana went to the other room.

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn walked in seeing Rachel looking out the window. Her arms were crossed and she looked tensed and in deep thought. Quinn knew exactly what Rachel was thinking about. She sighed and put her luggage on the bed closest to the bathroom since Rachel had chosen the bed next to the window.

Rachel turned around and smiled as she went to sit on her bed.

"You okay?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded as she took out her different bikini styles.

"I really want you to have fun this week." Quinn said.

"I know." Rachel said trying to decide which swimsuit to wear.

Quinn grabbed her swimsuit and went to the bathroom.

Rachel changed to a red bikini and put on a short sundress over it and then flip-flops. She put her hair in a ponytail and put on a little bit of make up.

Quinn walked out of the bathroom. "You look great."

"Thanks so do you."

Quinn smirked. "I know."

Rachel smiled shaking her head.

"Okay lets get the girls." Quinn said.

,,,,,,,,,,

The four girls sat on the beach chairs with their sunglasses checking out the crowd.

"Guys are there even gonna be people our age?" Rachel asked.

"Who cares?" Santana asked.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Uh I do. We are 30 and I do not want to find my friends having sex with minors."

"They are not minors if they are 18." Brittany said defensively.

"Still that's twelve years difference, so wrong." Rachel shook her head.

"Rach come one. Live a little. Age is only a number." Quinn smiled.

"Hottie heading this way." Santana said checking the guy out.

The four of them watched as a guy with a lot of muscles in all the right places if you asked Santana, and who looked no older than 20 approached them.

"Hey my name is Brandon and there's a party tonight. Here's the info and you hot sexy ladies are welcome."

Santana grabbed the flyer and smirked at him. "We'll be there."

"Sweet. See you later." Brandon leered at them making Rachel feel uncomfortable as he walked away.

"Our first Spring Break party." Santana smirked.

"You found that amusing?" Rachel asked not impressed in the slightest.

"He's hot." Brittany said.

"I bet there will be a lot of hot guys there." Quinn said.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her horny friends. She loved them but sometimes their horniness was too much. Or maybe she really needed to get laid. Ugh her girlfriends are going to drive her insane during this vacation. She just knows it. Rachel took out her smart phone and focused on it.

"Rach what the hell?" Quinn asked softly hitting Rachel shoulders.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You promised no work." Quinn said.

"I'm not. I'm just playing a game." Rachel said defensively.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Show me."

"No." Rachel said.

"You better put that away before I break it." Quinn snapped.

Santana scoffed. "She'll just buy a new one with a blink of an eye."

Brittany chuckled listening to her friends as she looked at the men and women walk around.

Rachel put the phone away but got up to put her sundress back on.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked.

"I'm going back to the room." Rachel said.

Brittany pouted.

"Rach..." Quinn said.

"No stop. I know you guys want to help but you need to back off just a little bit. I'll see you later."

Rachel walked away from them.

Quinn was pissed.

"Q come on just-it's okay."

"No you weren't there when she cried herself to sleep nursing a bottle of alcohol for two weeks straight."

"He did a number on her huh?" Santana asked.

"You don't even know. Fucking asshole." Quinn muttered under her breath.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was walking back when she saw the bar and hesitated for a second. She walked towards it with one goal in mind. Get absolutely drunk and not remember. She approached the bar and smiled at the bartender whose name she noticed from the nametag was Manuel.

"Como estas?" he asked.

"Um English?" she asked.

Manuel chuckled. "What will it be señorita?" he asked with a strong accent.

"Surprise me."

"You look like a fruity kind of girl."

Rachel chuckled. "Girl?"

He smiled as he started to prepare her drink. "Discúlpame señorita." He noticed the way she just looked at nothing at all. "Are you here for Spring Break?" he asked trying to maybe get her out of her thoughts.

"Yea but not like you think. I'm not in college like 90% percent of the people here." He put the drink in front of her and she took a sip. "Wow this is really good. And trust me I'm not much of a drinker."

"It's my job to know these things." Manuel winked at her.

"Thanks." She said as she took a sip.

"De nada. You know part of being a bartender is being a great listener."

"Maybe after I've drunk at least two more." She said.

Manuel chuckled and kept working as she drank slowly.

An hour later she was tipsy on the verge of drunk and spilling her guts out.

"And you know what he said? I don't love you anymore." She paused as if to take in what she said. "After four years of living together and engaged. He didn't love me anymore. Just like that." Her voice started breaking. "And then he has the audacity to ask me if we could still be friends. Ha. As if."

Manuel saw the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. "Ay mi amor." He sighed. "Maybe... he was just threatened by your career."

The tears finally fell but her eyes widened when she realized what he had said. She was going to say something but nothing came out as she opened her mouth.

"I recognized you as soon as you walked in here señorita Berry." Manuel smiled.

"How did you know?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Mi novio is addicted to Broadway." He smiled.

Rachel smiled as more tears fell. "Don't tell him you saw me like this. It's embarrassing."

"No llores mi amor. Don't cry. You to pretty for that." He said with his strong accent.

She laughed softly to herself. "Thanks. I just-I thought he was it. You know? Like the whole package. Marriage, babies white picket fence." She paused and chuckled dryly. "Well I'm from New York so there's no white picket fence but you know what I mean."

He smiled and nodded. "Si. I do."

Rachel sniffled. "I'm a 30 year old single successful Broadway actress but single and pathetic."

"You're not pathetic señorita. And you not just a Broadway actress. And if it makes it any better you look absolutely amazing for a 30 year old. Hermosa."

"Thank you Manuel."

He winked at her while cleaning the counter and getting the other three guests on the end of the counter their drinks.

She whined. "I'm drunk aren't I?"

Manuel laughed and nodded. "Getting there."

"Figures. Cause usually I don't talk to strangers this freely." She rested her head on her arms that rested on the counter. "You remember off my ex best friend. We went our separate ways years ago." She said as tears went down her face. "I miss him."

"Do you need me to call anybody?" he asked feeling really bad for her.

"No. I'll be fine. I'm just going to my room and pass out."

"I have a break coming up. I don't mind keeping you company while you walk to your room señorita." Manuel offered.

"No I'm good."

"Por favor? I wouldn't have to worry about you."

Rachel smiled. "Sure."

,,,,,,,,,,

Manuel was holding a drunk Rachel who was leaning against him and singing loudly with tears in her eyes down the hallway to her room.

"You're a good guy Manuel. Your boyfriend is lucky to have you." She said with more tears in her eyes.

They were getting closer to the door when they saw Brittany open their door to their suite. "She's here." Brittany said calling inside the room. Quinn and Santana walked out with Brittany as they held Rachel to her feet.

"Hola. She was at the bar for three hours. She's all yours."

"Thank you Manuel." Quinn said noticing his nametag.

"Buenas noches Manuel," Santana said.

"Buenas noches a ustedes." Manuel smiled and started to walk away.

"BYE MANUEL!"

He smiled at her and walked towards the elevators.

The girls walked Rachel inside.

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn went to grab a wet towel from the kitchen as Santana and Brittany walked Rachel to her bed. She lay on the bed on top of the covers crying softly.

"Honey what happened?" Brittany asked.

"He's gone." Rachel whispered.

"Who's gone sweetie?" asked Santana.

Brittany and Santana were shocked because it was the first time seeing Rachel drunk.

Quinn of course had the pleasure for two whole weeks when the break up actually happened. She walked in and put the towel on Rachel's forehead.

"Maybe we should forget about the party." Santana said unsure.

Quinn shook her head. "No you two go have fun and I'll stay with her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She complained at the beach about the party but she really wants you to have fun. Plus you are already dressed."

"Okay. But call us if you need anything."

"I will."

"See you later."

"Have fun girls."

Santana and Brittany left.

Quinn caressed Rachel hair and held the towel still.

"Oh God I think I'm gonna be sick." Rachel got off the bed and ran to the bathroom and Quinn right behind her.

Hours later...

Rachel opened her eyes and noticed it was dark and the light of the tv on. She looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight and groaned at the headache.

"Tylenol next to you." Quinn said without looking at her.

"Thanks." Rachel looked at the table and grabbed the two pills and swallowed with the bottle water. She lay back against the pillows and watched Quinn looking at the TV. "I'm sorry."

Quinn sighed and looked at her best friend. "Alcohol doesn't make anything better. You know I love it but I don't go crazy."

"I know." Rachel groaned. "How did I get here?"

"Manuel from the bar."

"Did you stay here with me the whole time?"

"What do you think?"

Rachel didn't say anything for a bit. She was annoyed with herself. She knew alcohol wasn't the answer and she never enjoyed drinking until the asshole broke up with her and she started drinking just to forget.

"You can go join the girls at the party if you want. I'm fine now."

"Nah I'll stay here. There's plenty of parties tomorrow."

Rachel didn't say anything and went to take a shower.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked out of the suite and saw her friends eating breakfast and talking about the party.

"How do you feel?" Brittany asked.

"I'm fine."

"We ordered you pancakes and fruit." Santana said.

Rachel smiled and joined the girls at the table. She noticed Quinn was still upset about last night. "Are you mad?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I said I was sorry."

"I know. But you are letting that asshole take control of your life."

Rachel kept eating knowing Quinn was right. Santana needed to break the ice.

"So guess who got laid last night?" Santana asked with a smirked.

"Who was the lucky guy?" Rachel asked.

"One guess." Brittany smirked.

"Ew really?" Rachel scrunched her nose.

"He was hot and let me tell you he definitely knows what he's doing." Santana grinned.

"What about you?" Quinn asked.

"I didn't get laid but there were a couple of guys and girls who got to make out with me." Brittany smirked.

"Are you coming with us tonight?" Santana asked Rachel.

"Yes."

"Good. And no more getting wasted unless it's with us."

"Trust me. I won't get wasted."

,,,,,,,,,,

The four girls were laying on the lounge chair checking out the craziness around them. There were laughing, screaming, music blasting, people making out and a lot of food in every corner. There was a DJ next to the bar drinking beer.

"Q that guy at the DJ table is totally checking you out." Santana smirked.

Quinn looked at the DJ and smiled at him but kept looking elsewhere.

"Oh my God, he's totally coming this way." Brittany smiled.

Quinn looked at the guy again and smiled.

"Hi I'm DJ Rick."

"Quinn."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Can I get you a drink?"

"I'm already drinking." Showing the beer bottle on her hand.

"Right." He smiled and started to walk away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Santana asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes and got off the chair. "Hey DJ Rick I'll take that drink."

He smiled and they both walked to the bar.

"I'm going for a swim." Rachel said.

"I'll go with you." Brittany said.

,,,,,,,,,,

For three days, the four girls went to parties and got drunk. Everyone did their own thing and they all were having a great time.

The fourth day, the crowd at a house party was crazy. They could barely move or walk around the house. Rachel was drinking from a red cup but she had been sipping it for two hours. She was not gonna get drunk tonight. As long as she had a drink on her hand no one would give her alcohol.

Santana and Brittany on the other hand, they were on their six drink and almost making out. Quinn was drinking and talking with DJ Rick in a corner and it looked like they were getting along. Rachel smiled. She was glad she had come with her girls.

She laughed when Santana grabbed some random guy and started making out with him and then a random girl. Brittany cheered as she made out with some guy who looked real young. Rachel hoped he was at least legal. She shook her head just thinking about it.

She looked around the room and her eyes went wide when she saw the last person in the world she thought would be in the same room as her. She took a sip of her drink when she saw him walking towards her with his signature smirk. She looked him up and down taking him in and then finally looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Rachel Berry." He said.

"Noah Puckerman. What on earth are you doing here?"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow the response so makes my day hell maybe even this week! So I will try to update a chapter tomorrow before I leave the country. I will be back next week hopefully! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**_

_**p.s. if you don't like my story (stories) then don't read them…. But if you don't have anything good to say then don't say anything at all (unless its suggestions for my writing that could improve) ;p I do this for fun not professionally…. Just saying**_

_**Mistakes are mine… sorry**_

_**I don't own anything so do not sue me…**_

,,,,,,,,,,

"What does it look like I'm doing Berry. I'm drinking." He said sarcastically.

"Of course." Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled.

He smirked. "I'm here with my youngest brother. He graduates from college this semester."

"That's great. So where's Amy?" Rachel smiled an honest one as she waited for an answer. She remembered before they lost touch how much he loved his girlfriend.

"I'm guessing okay."

"Oh?"

"We broke up."

"Oh I'm so sorry Noah." He was taken aback with the nickname. "What?"

"It's been a while since someone has called me that. Amy didn't even call me that." She smiled as she moved her hair behind her ear. "You look great. What have you been doing?"

"I'm working non stop."

"Of course you are." He leered down her body and the looked at her. "You know I went to see your first show. You were incredible."

She blushed just a little. "Thank you. If I would have known I would have come find you."

He smiled and moved closer.

She looked at his eyes then his lips and back to his eyes. "You know I went to see your fourth movie last month and I think you were pretty good."

"You're counting?" he asked smirking.

She cleared her throat nervously. "Well... you know. It's kind of cool seeing someone you know on the big screen." She said getting goosebumps the way he was looking at her.

He licked his lips and moved closer trapping her between his arms that rested on the wall next to her. "Yea?" he asked huskily.

She nodded dumbly. "Mmm hmm."

"To bad we lost touch so many years ago." He said huskily.

"Yea to bad," she said breathlessly.

He smiled and was leaning in to kiss her when Santana appeared by their side pulling Rachel away.

"Come on. You are not gonna believe this."

Rachel could barely tell what Santana said since she was slurring her words as they went to the other room.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel's eyes almost popped out when she saw a plastered Quinn dancing on the table in her bikini. People were taking pictures and cheering at her. Quinn was about to take her top off when Rachel quickly got on the table and stopped Quinn before she embarrassed herself.

As Rachel helped Quinn off the table, Quinn passed out and Rachel cursed not able to hold herself and Quinn up but before they both fell on the floor, Rachel saw Puck holding her bridal style and sighed in relief.

"Thank God."

"I'll help you take her to her room."

"Okay."

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck put Quinn on her bed and Rachel put the covers on her. Then she made sure her best friend had painkillers and water for when she woke up.

"She's gonna thank me in the morning." Rachel chuckled.

Puck laughed as they walked out the room.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked to the small kitchen and grabbed bottle of water and when she turned around she saw Puck just a feet away. She held her breath as he was leaning in slowly.

"Noah..." she whispered.

Puck moved closer until he was pressed against her making her gasp and tried to hide her small moan but he had definitely heard her. He was about to kiss her when the door flew open and Brittany and Santana walked in laughing and giggling. They stopped when they saw Puck and Rachel by the kitchen.

Santana smiled slurring her words. "Oops don't mind us. We were never here."

"Carry on please." Brittany smiled.

"Lord knows you need to get laid." Santana laughed.

They started giggling as they went to the room. Rachel eyes widened and smiled shaking her head.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Puck asked.

"Yea."

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck and Rachel walked along the shore catching up on the ten years they hadn't spoken.

"This looks familiar doesn't it? Only I was wearing a tuxedo and you were wearing that beautiful pink dress." Rachel eyes widened and wanted to say something but nothing came out as he smiled at her. "You thought I forgot what happened after graduation?"

She nodded.

"After graduation, you and I sneaked off to the lake and talked until sunrise and when I dropped you off, we kissed for the last time."

She sighed and shook her head. "You never reached out to me after that day so I figured you didn't like me."

"Nah. I might have acted like I never had feelings for you but I totally did. It's just that knowing you were moving to NY and I was heading to L.A. we didn't really have a chance. Plus you were still hung up on Finnocence so why bother right?"

"Wow."

A couple of minutes of silence went by.

"You know it's funny. We never really gave us a chance huh?" she asked.

"Yea" He couldn't hold back anymore and kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" she asked with a smile.

"I wanted to."

She smiled widely as she looked straight ahead. She remembered years ago how easy high school was for them.

"Honestly I'm shocked you and Amy broke up. You two seemed so in love I thought you two were it."

"We were but you of all people know love sometimes is never enough."

Rachel sighed nodding. "Yea well what can you do huh?"

"Yea."

They walked in silence for a while and he took her hand. There weren't a lot of people around and the sky was perfect with a million stars and a full moon.

"Out of all places in the world to meet again..." She said out loud and in awe.

He chuckled and grabbed her shoulders to keep her close. "I know."

They were silent once again, just looking at the beach and listening to the sounds of the waves.

"You know, I never stopped thinking about you." He said without looking at her.

Rachel looked at him but didn't say anything and looked straight ahead again.

"You were always in the back of my mind. No matter where I was or what I was doing, I would think about what you were doing at the moment." He stayed quiet for while

She decided to speak. "I uh thought about you too. More than I should have. But... I never thought you and I would be here like this together again."

He smiled at her and they stopped walking so they could look at each other. "What do you think all of this means?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

They smiled and resumed their walk.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck was pressed against Rachel on the wall by the suite doors not letting her move. They looked at each other and she licked her lips. "I should go in." He nodded but didn't move away from her.

"Noah." He sighed and gave her a kiss on her cheek and moved only a couple of feet away. "Good night." She said with lust in her eyes.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Puck asked huskily.

"Sure. I'll be at the beach."

"I'll see you then."

She smiled and nodded and she opened her door and walked in turning around to see him closing in on her.

She looked at his lips as he moved closer but before he could move further she closed the door slowly in his face hearing him sigh on the other side. She chuckled a little as she walked to her room.

Rachel saw Quinn passed out and she headed to the bathroom.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel had ordered room service and was eating her breakfast when Brittany and Santana walked towards the table.

"How are you guys feeling?" Rachel asked.

"Hung over." Brittany groaned.

Quinn walked out of the room still sleepy and joined the girls. "I feel dead."

Santana chuckled. "You should have seen yourself. If Rachel hadn't come to the rescue, your hot naked body would have been all over the internet."

Quinn's eye widened. "What?"

Rachel was laughing as she ate. "Q, you were way past drunk. So next time you do not get to say anything about my drinking."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "How did I get back here?" Quinn asked.

"Some hero from Rachel's past and you will never guess whom it was." Santana said.

Brittany smiled and Rachel grinned shaking head.

"Rach tell me." Quinn said.

"Noah."

"Noah," Quinn said and it took a second to realize whom they were talking about. "Holy Shit Rachel really?"

"Yea." Rachel grinned.

"Oh my God!" Quinn smiled.

Rachel laughed. "Yea I couldn't believe it."

"Wow Rach, out of all the places…" Santana smirked.

"It's not a big deal." Rachel said.

"Oh please. You were totally in love with him." Brittany smirked.

"I look at it more as a crush than anything." Rachel said defensively.

"Mmm hmm." Quinn raised an eyebrow knowing full well that was a total lie. "Maybe he'll help you get over the asshole." Quinn said with a mouth full.

Santana and Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you'll just have sex and that's it." Santana wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"I don't know." She paused for a second and the said, "Last night was amazing."

"You had sex!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Shit you already had sex?" Santana asked.

"No. We walked along the beach, held hands and just talked for hours."

"Rach are you still in love with him?" Quinn asked cautiously.

Rachel scoffed. "Please."

Santana snorted. "You're being defensive." She smirked. "Wow after all these years you still love him."

"Look stop. I don't know what I feel. Yes maybe I was in love with him once but that was years ago plus I was with Finn at the time he was supposed to be the one. But I do like him."

"Was is the operative word." Quinn said. "You aren't with the asshole anymore."

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel, Brittany, Santana and Quinn were lounging by the pool taking in all the hotness around them and by hotness they meant all the hot men and woman walking around in their bathing suits.

Rachel and Quinn were taking turns on looking at their I-phones and the crowd, Brittany was getting a tan and Santana was sipping from her drink scouting for her next victim.

Then Rachel heard Quinn whisper. "Jerk."

"What?" Rachel asked.

Quinn sighed and gave Rachel her phone. She looked at it and chuckled.

"It's not funny." Quinn said seriously.

"I'm sorry but you tell me to forget about my ex when you can't even stay away from yours." Rachel smirked.

"Hypocrite." Brittany and Santana said at the same time with a smirk.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you call him? You're situation is different than mine. He's actually a good guy beneath all his badass acting and weird quirks he has going on."

"No."

"But you love him. And he misses you."

"No."

"Ugh you're so fucking stubborn." Santana said annoyed.

"Oh I know. And I see DJ Rick." Quinn smirked.

Quinn waved at DJ Rick and walked over to him.

"What did the message say?" Brittany asked.

"That he is sorry and that he misses her and he wants her back." Rachel answered.

"It's not like he cheated on her."

"He kind of did. I mean he was talking to his ex for a while before Q found out."

"How is that cheating?" Santana asked.

Rachel sighed. "Emotionally he did. He was telling the other one personal stuff about him and his relationship with Quinn."

"Oh I see. Yea that sucks." Santana said.

"But they are meant to be together. They were engaged and then he had to be an ass and ruin it." Brittany pouted.

"Maybe that's why she wants me to forget about the asshole."

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Because if I keep thinking about him and how he broke my heart I will never be able to be with anyone else."

"That doesn't make any sense yet it does."

The three laughed as they kept doing their own thing.

"I'm gonna get my drink on and I think I have spotted my next lay." Santana grinned and walked away towards the bar.

Rachel sighed and laid back down tanning for a bit.

"Hello my beautiful Jewish princess?"

Rachel smiled when she saw him standing there in his bathing suit with her favorite smile. "Hey."

"Having fun?" Puck asked.

"Always."

"Well well well. If it isn't the ghost from our past." Brittany smirked.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey movie star." Brittany got up and hugged him. "How long has it been?"

"Too long" Puck said.

"I'm glad you're doing good."

"Thank you. You too."

Brittany shrugged her shoulders and grinned. "Well somebody has to try and save the world one animal at a time."

Puck and Rachel laughed.

"So what are you two kids up to?"

"I was thinking a swim and then an early dinner follow by a surprise," He grinned.

Brittany smiled at Rachel who smiled and shrugged her shoulder in return.

"You two have fun."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yea. I'm being summoned anyway." Brittany said.

The three of them looked to were Santana was waving at Brittany to join her with two hotties.

"Okay have fun and please try to not have your naked body end up online."

Brittany laughed. "I won't."

Brittany walked away from them and Rachel finally looked at Puck with a smile on her face.

"You look really fucking good." He said lasciviously.

"Thank you."

Once again he surprised her by kissing her on the cheek this time closer to her mouth.

"Let's go for a swim."

They got in the pool and swam a little, splashed each other a couple of times and when one of the shows started they found a corner and listened to live performances of regular people singing famous songs.

He had his back against the pool wall while she had her back pressed against his front with his arms around her waist and she had her arms on top of his. They were enjoying the music and sometimes-even singing along.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I'm glad you're here with me." He noticed the goosebumps she got from him.

Rachel whispered. "Me too."

He kissed her ear and then her neck and went back to listen to the music. She was so turned on it wasn't even funny. She took deep breaths without him knowing so she could control her urges. Once their favorite artist was done singing, they decided to leave the pool.

**TBC**

**A.N. Btw this multi-chapter is very short so if you all have stuff you want me to add and its easy enough for me and I have time to write then ill definitely will give it a try…. Thank you for the reviews and all the alerts if I don't reply personally my apologies I will do better ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**HAPPY THANKSGIVING Y'ALL! Hope you have an amazing day with friends and family! Here's an update just because I wanted to oh and because I won't be able to update until next week unless I have Internet where I'll be for the next five day… **_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Don't sue**_

,,,,,,,,,,

After they pool, Rachel and Puck went to a restaurant by the beach and got a table at the terrace where they could still see the action going on at pool and the beach.

"Buenas tardes. What will it be?" the waitress asked.

Rachel and Puck ordered drinks and food.

"So how are your mom and your family?"

"Well mom is doing really good. She met a man who treats her like a queen and let me tell you I think this guy is it because of all the shit I put him through." He laughed softly.

"Of course you did. You have to have the Puckerman approval or it's a no go." Rachel smirked.

He chuckled. "Yea so um Sarah is just starting high school but luckily she decided to not be a brat although I gotta say she is a little badass. And before you ask, hell yea I am proud." They both laughed. "As for my half brother well at first things weren't easy but he finally straightened up and that we came here to celebrate his hard work. I brought him here as a graduation present since he graduated a semester earlier than he had to." He said proudly.

Rachel smiled lovingly. "That's amazing Noah. I'm so happy for you all. You're mom is such an amazing woman."

"She's pretty great."

"And I'm really glad for your siblings."

The woman came with their drinks.

"Yea they're happy." He smiled.

"Are you happy?" Rachel asked softly.

"I am. I mean this career can be lonely sometimes but I wouldn't change it for the world. The fan base is crazy but it's why I have a career. You can relate."

"Yes I can." She smiled. "I feel the same way. I love performing, making movies, just-I love it but at the end of the day..."

"You have no one to come home to." He said finishing what she was going to say.

Rachel couldn't believe he felt the same way. "Yea." She whispered.

"So how long are you staying here?" he asked.

"The day after tomorrow."

"Good." He smiled.

"What about you?" she asked.

The woman came with their food and walked away.

"My brother has to go back in two days and I don't have to be back on set until next week."

"Good. Mmm this taste delicious."

"It does."

They ate and made small talk until it started to get dark.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel and Puck were walking down the beach while all the people around them partied. "So what's the surprise?"

"You'll see."

Rachel saw the smug smile he had as they kept walking.

They were holding hands and making small talk once again until they had stopped walking and her eyes widened as she looked where they were. "What is this?"

"This boat is going to take us to our destination." Rachel looked at him in awe. "Is it to much?"

Rachel shook her head. "No it's wonderful."

He helped her on and once they were seated properly, the driver of the boat started to move. They both were enjoying the ocean scenery and all the boats and yachts spread out.

"I always wanted to have one." She said to no one.

He noticed which boat she was looking at and he smirked. Her eyes widened as she noticed that the boat she was eying was their destination.

"Welcome to Andromeda La Dea." Puck smirked.

When the boat stopped, the driver saluted one of the crewmembers that she guessed worked there.

"Noah what...?"

"Welcome to my house." Puck grinned at Rachel shocked face.

Her eyes widened even more as he helped her get off the small boat and walk a few stairs to the main deck. She couldn't take her eyes off of the most beautiful sailboat she had ever seen in her life. "What do you mean...?"

"I live here."

"Are you serious? How is that possible?"

Puck chuckled at her reaction. "I have been saving money for this since I can remember. For years any money that I could put aside was for a sailboat. Then once my career took off and I was and still am traveling so much because of work, I decided to finally buy it. The crew goes with me everywhere I go. They are great and we have fun."

"I don't know what to say." Rachel said in awe.

"Come on let me show you downstairs." Puck said.

,,,,,,,,,,

He loved her reaction. She was in awe as she took in the lower deck of the sailboat. "First things first my baby can accommodate 8 guests, there are four cabins. She is fully air-conditioned. It has a stereo installed in every room all connected so you can listen to the same song in every part of the sailboat. But you can also listen to different songs as well." He said as he walked with her and showed her around.

"Wow." She said amazed.

"This is the salon, and dining area." Puck said. He started showing her the sailboat while he explained the amenities. "The master cabin, which is my room of course, has a king bed, shower the whole enchilada and a 55 plasma TV." She looked around as they headed out to see the other rooms. "When my family gets vacation, they call me and guess where they want to stay at?"

"Of course!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to go upstairs again.

,,,,,,,,,,

They walked to where the steering wheel was and met the driver of the boat.

"This is Ethan, he is the driver you met him of course. He taught me how to drive this baby. Maybe I'll teach you one of these days."

"I'd love to."

They were looking in each other's eyes and moving closer until they heard commotion. Rachel saw an older lady and another man.

Puck chuckled shaking his head. "That is Frances but here we call her Franny. She's amazing. She cooks, cleans and makes sure I'm in time for whatever the hell I have to do at the moment."

Franny was making sure the deck was clean and preparing the Jacuzzi.

"So she's your manager."

Then Franny waved at the both of them before going back downstairs.

"Sort of but without the title. He is my manager. He doesn't live here but for some reason spends most of his time here. Giovanni but we call him..."

"Gio?" Rachel smirked.

Puck smiled. "Gio."

"Nice to meet you Miss Berry." Gio smiled.

"Nice to meet you too. And please call me Rachel."

"Will do. And if you ever need any representation please don't hesitate do call."

"Gio man chill out."

Rachel thought it was cute. "Thank you Gio. I'll keep that in mind."

Rachel and Puck were seating on the far end of the deck enjoying the view of the beach and the hotel where she was staying and also the way the ocean looked as the sun was setting. "It's so beautiful."

"It is."

"Where's your crew?" she asked.

"They are downstairs. They won't interrupt us." He grinned.

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "You think you're gonna get lucky tonight?"

"I have my hopes up."

Rachel chuckled. "Well so far you're doing a great job impressing me."

"Good."

She smiled at him and then saw him get up and walked towards the Jacuzzi.

"How about it?" he asked.

"Let's do it. Let me just call the girls first."

"No problem."

She watched him walk downstairs and she used her phone.

"Hey where are you?" Quinn asked.

"Where are _you_?" Rachel asked.

"The girls and I are having dinner out on the beach restaurant by the terrace. You?"

"Can you see a sailboat with three big sails and one little one at the top?" Rachel asked.

"Hold on." Quinn said.

"Is that Rach?" asked Santana.

"Is she okay?" Brittany asked.

"Yea she's acting weird." Quinn said.

Rachel chuckled. "I can still hear you."

"I meant you to." Quinn got up from her chair and walked further down and in did there were a lot of sailboats but only one with how her friend described it. It was in the deep end but still close enough to see it.

"Yea I see it." Quinn said.

"That's Noah's sailboat and we are here right now."

"Shut up." Quinn smiled.

"I'm serious."

"Hold on. Excuse me ma'am do you by any chance have binoculars?" Quinn asked the hostess.

"Yes I do. One second." The woman said and walked away.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked.

"Rach is over on that sailboat."

"Nu uh no way." Brittany smiled.

"You serious?" Santana asked.

"One way to find out. You're on speaker Rach."

The woman came back with huge binoculars and Quinn used it. She gasped when she could see Rachel waving at her while the other hand was holding the phone so they could hear her.

"How?"

"He lives here. And it's all very romantic." Rachel smiled.

Brittany and Santana took turns looking and screamed seeing their friend on a sailboat.

"Tell her we better get a tour." Santana said.

"Did you hear her?" Quinn asked.

"Yea I'll ask him." Rachel said.

"Ask me what?" Puck asked.

"The girls are freaking out right now in that restaurant over there and they can see us with binoculars. They want a tour." Rachel explained.

"Tell them they can stay any time they want."

Rachel had to move the phone away and laughed. "They heard you. They are screaming with excitement."

"Good."

He waved at them even though he couldn't see them and walked towards the Jacuzzi.

"Okay girls. I will see you later and behave with whatever you are doing tonight." Rachel said.

"You too. And use protection." Quinn grinned.

"Shut up. Bye." Rachel said.

"Have fun."

"Bye. That's so romantic. He always did love her." Brittany smiled knowingly.

That's the last thing she said as Quinn hung up forgetting that Rachel could still hear them. She hung up leaving the phone by the table and walked towards the Jacuzzi where he already was inside.

"Couldn't wait for me?"

"Come on the water is great."

She started to take her shorts off and then her tank top while she saw the snacks and wine close to them. She got in, seating in one corner while he sat on the other corner. "This has been a really great day."

"I'm glad you've enjoyed it." He smiled.

Rachel took her wine glass and sipped it slowly. "How many girls have you brought here?"

"Actually you are the only one besides Amy. And even she couldn't stand the thought of living on a boat for the rest of her life."

"I'm sorry."

"If she would have just talked to me we might have figured something out but she just up and left."

"When did she leave?" Asked Rachel.

"About a year ago."

"Wow." She said.

"How about you? When did prince charming go crazy and broke up with you?"

She hated talking about this but she knew she could trust him. "Umm we kept it under wraps until two months ago but it has been a year as well actually."

He sighed but moved closer to Rachel and they were just a couple of feet away. "I don't want to talk about them anymore."

"Me neither."

He moved a strand of her behind her ear and left his hand caressing her cheek. "I've been dying to kiss you since the moment I laid eyes on you."

"What's stopping y...?"

He closed the gap between them and finally kissed her. She smiled as she kissed him back and when she opened her mouth she moaned at the feel of their tongues touching. They kissed and kissed and kissed as passionately as they could until air became necessary and they pulled away.

"Wow." She whispered breathlessly.

Puck chuckled. "Come here."

He pulled her towards him until she was straddling him and moaned when she felt his arousal against her covered pussy. He groaned when he felt a different kind of heat and squeezed her ass. She grinds a couple of times while their mouths found each other again.

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn, Brittany and Santana were by the restaurant balcony overlooking the ocean with the binoculars taking turns on spying their friend. "Finally."

"About damn time." Brittany smiled.

"That's my girl. I'm so proud." Santana grinned.

"Okay. Time to stop it's getting to hot and we are not gonna spy on them anymore."

Brittany and Santana pouted dramatically but agreed as they went back to their table and resumed eating.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck and Rachel were now making out fully as they kept kissing. His hands roaming every inch of her body, especially her covered breasts and then down to her ass squeezing it again making her moan again.

He stopped kissing her lips while he kissed her neck and shoulders as one of the hands on her ass moved between their bodies so he could tease her covered crotch. "Oh my God Rach I bet you are so wet for me."

She nodded. "Mmm hmm, so much. I'm so turned on right now."

"Fuck I want you so much." He groaned as he moved the fabric to the side and touched her pussy lips making her moan loud.

She tried to take a deep breath and looked at him. "We should head inside. As romantic as this is, we are still two famous people and I don't want pictures of us in compromising positions all over the magazines."

"So I'm getting lucky tonight." Puck smiled.

"You're so getting lucky tonight." Rachel smirked.

"Fuck yes."

She laughed as he got excited and jumped off the Jacuzzi slipping on the wet floor and hitting his back and a little bit of his head. She gasped. "Noah are you okay?"

"Shit." He was still on his back while rubbing his head. She got out slowly wrapping a towel around her body cause of the night breeze and got on her knees to examine him.

"Wait let me see." Rachel looked at his head.

"What are you a doctor?" Puck asked.

"I was a nurse before all this you know. It helped pay the bills." She raised an eyebrow.

"That's right."

She looked at his eyes and then his head to make sure he didn't get any cuts or anything serious.

"So am I gonna live?" he asked dramatically.

She giggled. "There is a chance you might."

"Maybe with a kiss."

She smiled and bends to peck him on the lips. "Come on. Let's go and see if you have any painkillers."

"Trust me. I do."

She smiled and they both went downstairs.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was looking around the counter bar for painkillers when Puck came back out with a dry bathing suit.

"I don't think Franny keeps them there by the alcohol."

She jumped at his voice turning around and saw him with a glass of water and two tablets on his other hand.

"Oh Okay."

He took the painkillers and drank all the water. "I'll be as good as new."

"Good."

He walked towards her wrapping his arms around her waist. "I think the embarrassment is fading away."

She smiled teasingly. "That was kind of silly and very much like a teenager getting laid for the first time."

He chuckled. "Well it's been a while."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please like I'm gonna believe that. The high school man-whore."

"I swear. It's been at least six months." She chuckled shaking her head. "What about you?"

"After he broke up with me, I had a one night stand but afterwards I felt like shit so almost a year."

"Oh it's like riding a bike." He said seriously and then smirked.

She laughed so hard throwing her head back and her shoulder shaking with laughter.

"I love your laugh."

She stopped laughing but kept smiling. "I have to admit I never thought you and I were ever gonna be in this situation."

"Me neither."

"But I'm glad I am." She bit her bottom lip.

"Me too. Come on." He said huskily.

They were walking towards his room when Rachel's phone went off. She groaned and apologized and answered the phone.

"Someone better be dying."

"Rach you're not gonna believe who just showed up where we were eating?" Santana asked.

"Who?"

"Sam." Santana said amused.

"Shit." Rachel cursed.

"You might want to come back to the hotel. As soon as she saw him, she walked away from him and locked herself in her room." Santana said apologetic.

Rachel sighed. "I'm on my way. Where are you?"

Puck nodded and walked away from her.

"Brit is with Sam in the other room trying to get his side of the story and I'm trying to get Q to open the door." Santana explained.

"Okay I'll be there soon."

Rachel made sure she grabbed all her things and walked up to the deck. She saw Puck and Ethan walk up from downstairs and started to get the smaller boat ready. Puck helped her on the boat and Ethan started to drive back to shore.

Ethan stopped the boat and made sure Puck and Rachel got off the boat safely.

"Go back and I'll call you if I need you to pick me up." Puck said to Ethan.

"Okay. See you later Miss Rachel."

"Thanks Ethan. See you later." Rachel smiled.

**TBC**

**There you go. I gave you a little bit of sexiness between these two hot Jews. Next up, a little bit of drama and maybe some sexy times!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am so fucking sorry for the delay… it's been crazy here being December and all.**_

_**As always I don't own a thing and mistakes are mine…**_

_**Enjoy**_

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel opened the suite door with her room key and Puck followed her inside.

Santana was knocking on the door when she saw Rachel walking towards her. "Finally. She's-I don't know. I'm worried." Santana said biting her thumbnail as a nervous habit. "And you know I don't worry easily." She finished saying as if she could try and cover up the fact that she wasn't as tough as she always acted to be.

"Yes you do but that's why we love you." Rachel said and winked at Santana. "Keep trying to get her out of the room. I'll be back." Rachel said.

Puck felt a little out of place but he knew Rachel wanted him with her if not she would have told him to go back with Ethan.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked into the room where Brittany and Sam were. He was pacing back and forth while Brittany sat on the bed closest to the door.

"What the hell Sam?" Rachel asked pissed off.

"Rachel please talk to her." Sam begged.

"Give me one good reason why I should?" Rachel asked.

"Damn it. I know I screwed up. But she doesn't mean anything to me. I love Quinn more than anything. When I heard from Danielle, yea I was excited to talk to her but not once did I ever thought about sleeping with her."

Rachel scuffed. "That doesn't matter, it doesn't justify it Sam. You still talked to her about private stuff, things between you and Q."

"I know. I wasn't thinking. I have my guys to talk to things about but I just-it just happened. I didn't realize what I was doing until..."

"Until you got caught." Rachel glared at him.

"Please. I need to talk to her. I want her just her. No one else." Sam begged once again.

"You're such an idiot but since I know you're not the brightest-I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Sam said hopefully.

"Don't thank me yet." Rachel rolled her eyes annoyed and walked out.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked towards the door that was locked and pound on it as loud as she could. "Open the fucking door. You're being a brat."

Santana and Puck's eyes widened when seconds later the door open just for Rachel to go in.

Rachel saw the tear stained Quinn with her eyes red and swollen from crying. "Sweetie just hear him out."

"No."

"He knows he screwed up. He loves you so much and you love him too."

"I can't."

"Quinn listen to me. He is sorry. That bitch doesn't mean anything to him. You are the love of his life. You two are meant to be together and I can tell he has been miserable without you. Don't you think he's suffered enough?"

"No."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Ugh why are you so stubborn?"

"You were right. As soon as I let someone in my life again, my heart was broken. I'm cursed. I am not meant to be in a relationship."

Rachel sighed. "Quinn. Look at me. I'm sorry I said that. I was wrong and I shouldn't have said what I said. I was hurt at the time and with some good reason I think. But you guys are on another level. We all see that." She sighed hoping to get through her best friend. "You deserve to be happy. Doesn't he make you happy?" More tear's escaped Quinn's eyes as she nodded. "Then just talk to him. Or at least hear him out. Don't make any promises and see where it goes okay?"

Quinn sniffled and tried to wipe away the tears and dry her face a bit. She took a deep breath and nodded once again. "Okay. I'm gonna wash my face. You can let him in."

Rachel smiled and nodded walking away.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked out and saw Sam pacing back and forth in the main room of the suite. Santana, Brittany and Puck sat watching the whole scene. "She's asking for you. Don't screw it up."

"Thank you."

"Not yet."

Sam took a deep breath and walked towards the room.

"How's she doing?" Santana asked.

"She's a mess." Rachel explained.

"They are gonna make up. They love each other to much." Brittany smiled knowingly.

"I hope you're right." Rachel sat next to Puck and leaned against his front and they all sat in silence trying to see if they could hear anything.

A couple of minutes pass and then they heard yelling and arguing.

"_And how do you think that made me feel?"_

"_I don't know because you won't talk to me!"_

"_Why can you talk to her about us? If you have problems you talk to me. I am your girlfriend, your fiancée!"_

"_So we're still together?"_

"_Damn it! You asshole! That's all you got from that?"_

"_I'm sorry! I'm just-talk to me!"_

"_Why should I, when you have her?"_

"_She doesn't mean anything to me!"_

"_Oh please like I'm gonna believe that!"_

"_You have to believe me!"_

"_I don't have to do anything!"_

"_Stop being a fucking bitch!"_

_Quinn gasped. "How dare you?"_

They heard a slap and then silence.

Rachel smiled knowingly. "They're gonna be fine."

"Why are you smiling? She just slapped him." Santana said.

"They are gonna kill each other." Brittany said.

Rachel got up from the couch and pulled Puck so he could get up too.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked.

"My work here is done." Rachel smirked.

"I can't believe you are just gonna leave." Santana said.

Then all of a sudden they heard moaning and groaning from the room. Realization dawned on Santana and Brittany.

"Oh my God!" Brittany said at the same time Santana said, "Holy Shit!"

Rachel laughed as she walked towards the door. "Either you go to the other room or leave for the night. They are just going to get louder."

Santana and Brittany got up from the couch and joined them by the door.

"Come on. Let's go dancing." Santana told Brittany, Rachel and Puck who all nodded in excitement.

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn was laying her head on Sam's chest while he caressed her back and had the covers to their waist.

"I'm sorry baby." Sam said.

"I know me too." Quinn said.

"I don't know why I started talking to her in the first place."

"It's kind of my fault I think."

"Why?"

"Because I have been so focused on the new clothing line and kind of ignored you."

"Whatever the reason was, still doesn't make it right and I'm sorry."

"I love you and don't ever do it again."

"I love you too so much and I promise."

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel, Puck, Brittany and Santana were walking down the hallway towards their suite.

Santana smirked. "You think they're done?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I guess. I don't know."

"How did you know they were gonna end up having sex?" Brittany asked.

"This is not the first time they have fought. There were a couple of times when they ended up having sex in my guest bedroom." Rachel explained.

Puck smirked. "You totally knew they were gonna be okay."

Rachel smiled. "Yea."

Puck shook his head and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay love birds knock it off." Santana said.

Rachel smiled holding Puck against her as Santana opened the door.

,,,,,,,,,,

The four of them walked in quietly trying to see if they could hear them.

"Should we check on them?" Santana asked.

"Nah they'll be fine." Rachel said.

"I'm heading to bed. I'm exhausted." Brittany said.

"Me too." Santana said.

Santana and Brittany walked towards their room.

"This has been an interesting night." Puck chuckled.

Rachel chuckled. "Tell me about it."

"So what now?"

Rachel looked at her phone and saw that it was 4 in the morning. "Stay. Don't bother Ethan and everyone at this time. The couch is a sofa bed."

"As long as you sleep with me." Puck smirked.

"Just sleep. I don't want them walking in on us."

Puck smirked and nodded.

They lay in bed on their sides facing each other.

"You know that you don't have to impress me with all your money." Rachel said.

"I know. But I do remember one time you mentioning the love for sailboats."

"I can't believe you remembered."

"Baby I remember a lot." He moved a little towards her and then gripped her hip moving her towards him as well.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just can't seem keep from touching you."

She rolled her eyes and caressed his arm. "We should try and sleep."

"I guess so."

She smiled pecking him on the lips and then closed her eyes. "Night."

"Good night beautiful."

They soon fell asleep.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is another quick update for the lack of update last week. I'm real sorry I haven't replied your beautiful and awesome reviews. Those of you who know I always thank you personally but like I said it's been crazy. I'll try my hardest. If I don't reply please forgive me ;p **_

_**Mistakes are mine**_

_**Enjoy**_

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel slowly opened her eyes hearing noises from the small kitchen. She looked to her side and saw that it was empty. When she sat up, she saw Puck, Quinn and Sam eating breakfast.

"Morning." She said as she got up from the sofa bed and headed to her room.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was finishing brushing her teeth when she saw Quinn by the door with a smile on her face. Rachel looked at her and rolled her eyes. "You look thoroughly pleased."

Quinn chuckled. "I am."

"I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you for meddling in my life once again." Quinn smiled.

"My pleasure."

They both walked out of the bathroom laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel sat next to Puck, who sat next to Sam who sat next to Quinn and they were all enjoying breakfast.

"Now you can thank me."

Sam rolled his eyes smiling and shaking his head. "Thanks Rach."

Rachel smiled widely. "You are welcome. Now when is the wedding?"

Quinn almost choked on her drink. "We just got back together."

"Oh please. You guys were apart for three weeks. You've been engaged for two freaking years. What in the world are you waiting for?"

"I see you are still gonna meddle."

Rachel grinned. "Always."

Puck chuckled as he kept eating. Santana and Brittany finally came out of the room looking tired and joined the gang at the table.

"What are you guys talking about?" Santana asked.

"Wedding."

"Oh yea. It's gonna be so much fun. We have to find dresses and a place oh and honeymoon..." Brittany smiled.

"Okay calm down let's just take this one day at a time."

Sam smiled at Quinn who in return shook her head trying not to smile.

"Fine." Brittany said.

"So what are we gonna do today since it's our last day here?" Santana asked.

"Why don't you guys check out and come stay with me?" Puck asked.

"You, meaning that awesome sailboat? I absolutely would love to." Santana grinned.

Everyone laughed.

"If you guys agree..." Rachel started saying.

"Agree." Brittany smiled.

"I'm fine with it." Quinn said.

"Then we have to hurry up. Check out is at noon and it's 11am. I'll check the airline and see if we can change it."

They all nodded as they finished eating.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was trying not to laugh as she looked at her friends getting increasingly excited the closer they got to Puck's sailboat.

Puck whispered. "I thought they would be used to this being friends with you and all."

Rachel whispered back. "I don't spoil them that much. They make their own money so they do whatever they want with it."

He knew what she meant and he looked at her. She smiled at him as he gave her a peck on the noise.

"You guys are so disgusting." Santana said.

"No they are not. You're just jealous." Brittany smiled.

Rachel looked at them smiling and they rolled their eyes smiling at her.

"We are here. Be careful as you climb off." Ethan said.

Puck went first helping Rachel up, then Sam who helped Quinn, Puck helped Santana and then Brittany. After Ethan made sure all the luggages were on board, and the smaller boat was secured he climb on as well.

,,,,,,,,,,

Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Sam looked around in awe at the first floor of the sailboat.

"Is that how I looked?" Rachel asked Puck amused.

Puck laughed. "Pretty much."

Rachel laughed and started to walk downstairs with her luggage. The girls noticed and followed.

,,,,,,,,,,

Franny smiled at them as they introduced each other.

"Guys make yourself at home. Franny here will show you to your room. Dinner is usually at 7." Puck explained.

"This is amazing." Brittany said excitedly.

"I'm in love." Santana said.

"I think he's already taken." Quinn said.

The girls watched as Puck caressed Rachel's back as they disappear from their sight.

"I meant the boat." Santana said.

"Still taken," Quinn chuckled.

"Right this way ladies and sir." Franny said.

They smiled as they followed her.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel put her luggage to the side of the master bedroom and felt his arms around her waist. He kissed her ear and nuzzled her neck. "Finally alone," he said huskily.

"That feels good." She moaned. He kissed her neck and turned her around. She could feel his arousal against her and was going to move away to work on the luggage but he still held her tight against him.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

He leaned in to kiss her lips softly.

"Are you sure I can stay here with you?"

"Unless you don't want to."

"I want to."

He smiled and kissed her. She smiled feeling his against her lips and the kiss slowly became more passionately. His hands moved towards her ass squeezing it hard making her moan and then picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He groaned loving her body pressed against his and the bulge in his pants throbbed in pain wanting to escape the confinement. When air became necessary, they stopped kissing and Puck moved them towards his bed.

"You feel so good."

"Touch me."

He groaned as he removed her shirt and bikini top.

"God you're so beautiful."

He took a nipple in his mouth and started to suck and bit making her moan. His cock was painfully hard to no end and he thought he was going to die if he didn't fuck her now.

"Noah oh my God!" She moaned when he bit her harder making her back arched.

"You're so responsive."

"Don't stop."

He kept sucking her nipples taking turns and when his mouth wasn't on a nipple then his hands were on it. He moved his hips against hers and she moaned louder than before.

"Fuck Noah oh my God yes!"

He kept pushing his covered rock hard cock against her covered pussy over and over again as he kept pleasuring her breasts. She couldn't believe it. She was so close to coming and he hadn't even done much. After a couple of more thrusts, she threw her head back and moaned his name as she came hard.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her in awe. "Baby did you just?"

She nodded and blushed looking at him. "I-um wow."

He chuckled kissed her. "That was hot."

He started to remove his pants and hers while she removed his shirt and kissed all over his chest and any skin she could reach. She could feel his cock against her pussy and she moaned.

"Please I want you."

He moved his hips again making her moan as he groaned loudly. "Fuck you feel so good."

"Please..."

"Not yet."

He kissed her one last time and then moved his way down.

"I wanna taste you."

She watched him as he licked a line up her slit and she gasped arching her back. "Oh God please more."

He decided he teased her enough and pushed his tongue inside her. He fucked her harder and harder with his tongue and then pushed two fingers groaning at the feel of her around her fingers. "God you feel so good."

She had her eyes closed with her back arched and moving her head back and forth already getting closer to the edge.

"Noah I'm so close please."

He groaned at how desperate she sounded. He added a third finger and when he sucked and bite her clit she came. He drank everything she gave him and once she came back down he moved up looking at her.

**TBC**

_**You got a little bit of smut! Hope you liked it. I'll update as soon as I can.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the delay guys. It's been crazy but here it is ;) Hope you are all still with me. SMUT!**_

_**Mistakes are mine**_

_**Enjoy**_

,,,,,,,,,,,

"You look so good." He groaned seeing her come back from her high.

She looked happy and way passed horny. She caressed his face and pushed him so he could lie on his back. He grabbed a condom from the drawer and gave it to her.

"Put it on me."

He said as if it wasn't obvious already. She did what he said and slowly put it on him making him hiss as she grabbed his cock and massaged it. She moved up and rubbed her pussy lips against his cock and without warning she impaled herself on him. She moaned loudly as she loved the way he felt inside.

"Rach you look so fucking hot."

"Mmm you feel so so good." She moaned.

He moved his hips up meeting her with every thrust while he gripped her ass and then moved his hand to the front of her torso and caressed her stomach moving up to squeeze her breasts.

She started moving faster and harder and already felt like she was going to explode any moment. She threw her head back while her hands stayed on his chest grinding her pussy desperately against his cock and gasped when she felt him hit her spot.

"Noah I'm so close."

"Touch yourself baby."

She looked at him as one of her hands moved towards her pussy and with two fingers she rubbed her clit rapidly and with two more thrust she came hard with his name on her lips.

He quickly without pulling out moved them so that she was on her back and he was on top now. She gasped and wrapped her legs around him as he started fucking her harder and faster than before.

She was already so sensitive that she knew she was going to come any second. "Fuck me harder! Yes Noah oh God please so fucking good! Yes! Fuck!" she gasped, "Right there."

"Shit Rach! You feel so tight around me! Fuck baby!"

He kept fucking her and fucking her and when he felt he was gonna come, he rubbed her clit and she screamed once again milking his cock and he followed right after her releasing in the condom. He moved a couple of more times while they both calmed down from their high and after giving her a peck on the lips, he pulled out making her whine at the lost.

He went to the bathroom to get rid of the condom clean up and came back with a wet rag and when she was going to reach for it, he shook his head. He cleaned the inside of her thighs and her pussy and she licked her lips enjoying the cold sensation against her heated body.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Welcome." He lay on his side facing her. "You're so beautiful."

She was naked and exposed to him and suddenly felt self-conscious and it's been a while since she felt that way.

"Don't be shy all of a sudden."

She smiled at him shaking her head and moved to her side to face him. "I can't believe we had sex."

"I'm glad we did. You're amazing."

"It is like riding a bike." She blushed once again and he chuckled.

"You're so cute when you're like that."

He moved closer and rested his hand on her hip.

Rachel whispered. "I'm really happy with you right now."

"Me too baby."

They closed the gap between them and began to kiss once again.

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn, Sam, Santana and Brittany were in the saloon part of the sailboat and had an amused face as they sat on the comfortable couch and were almost able to hear Rachel and Puck moaning and groaning.

"Again? How many times can she go? Or he for that matter?" Brittany asked.

"What should we do since our host is busy right now?" Quinn asked.

"I saw the jacuzzi."

"I'm game."

"Me too."

"Let's do it."

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn, Sam, Santana and Brittany enjoyed the Jacuzzi water and were making small conversation when they noticed Franny.

"I made some snacks if you get hungry afterwards. There's also wine." Franny said.

"We can get it. We don't mind." Quinn said.

"Nonsense miss. It's my job. Puck just had a couple of wine sent from Europe he hasn't even tried. How about it? Make him upset for not being a proper host."

The four friends laughed and agreed with Franny.

"Franny? I love you." Santana said.

Franny winked at them and left to get the wine.

"She's awesome." Brittany.

Santana noticed Ethan cleaning the smaller boat and licked her lips watching his backside. Ethan looked over his shoulder and noticed her staring and he winked. She bit her bottom lip and waved seductively.

"Really? Him?" Brittany asked.

"He's hot." Santana said defensively.

Franny came back with four wine glasses and they took with glee. When they took a sip they all moaned.

"Oh my God." Brittany said.

"Franny this is wow." Santana said.

"So good." Quinn said.

"Damn that's nice." Sam said.

Franny smiled and walked away.

"You know I'm surprised you two aren't in your room trying to catch up with them." Santana said.

"Shut up. We more than made up." Quinn said.

"And we might make up some more tonight." Sam grinned.

"Stop babe." Quinn smiled.

Franny came back up with trays of all kinds of snack.

"Franny can I take you home with me?" Santana asked.

"Only if you can afford me."

Santana smiled and took a couple of snacks moaning in pleasure eying Ethan as he watched her.

A couple of minutes later, Rachel and Puck came up in their bathing suits.

"Well well well how nice of you to join us?" Santana said.

"Shut it." Rachel got inside the Jacuzzi taking a glass of wine from Franny and thanking her.

"Fran is that my new wine that just came in?" Puck asked.

Franny smirked and poured some for him.

"What? I thought we had a deal."

"Well sir it seems since you were busy occupying miss Rachel here, you forgot about your other guests."

"That still doesn't..." he tried to say as Rachel blushed.

"Stop being a brat and entertain your guests."

Puck rolled his eyes and kissed Franny on the cheek. "Yes ma'am." He grabbed his wine and sat next to Rachel in the Jacuzzi. "It doesn't matter where I am, I'm treated like I'm a kid."

"Then stop acting like one." Rachel gave him a quick kiss on the lips and took another sip of the wine. He leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips but deeper this time. They couldn't seem to stop kissing or touching.

"Stop it. You already fucked like a million times. Take a break jeez." Santana said.

Rachel chuckled while Puck smirked.

"So how much to buy one of your bottle of wines?" Sam asked.

"I don't think you can afford it."

Sam shook his head smiling.

"Let's talk wedding." Brittany said.

"No." Quinn quickly interrupted.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"I don't..."

"Do you think we're not gonna last?" Sam said quietly.

"We just got back together and I love you very much but it's gonna take a while until I can fully trust you again."

Sam looked hurt and he nodded taking another drink of his wine. The rest of the gang just stayed quiet with awkward moment. Santana looked at Rachel who in return shrugged her shoulders. Brittany took another sip looking between Quinn and Sam who were avoiding from looking at each other. Puck was just amused.

"I'm gonna turn in." Quinn said. She got out of the Jacuzzi and started walking towards the stairs.

"What the hell? I thought you guys made up?" Brittany asked.

"Just because we had sex doesn't mean we are all of a sudden fine even if she acts like she is." Sam sighed in frustration.

Rachel sighed and got out of the Jacuzzi as well. Puck watched her walk away taking in her backside and groaned without anyone hearing it.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel knocked on the door and waited for Quinn to open the door. Once she did, Rachel walked in and they both sat on the bed while Quinn brushed her wet her from her shower.

"What's up?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing." Quinn said trying to act like nothing happened.

"Really? Cause up there it didn't look like nothing."

Quinn sighed. "I know. It's just I love him so much but I can't keep the image of how happier he seemed talking with her."

"Yea well you shouldn't because he loves you and I know he is head over heels in love with you." Rachel said honestly. Quinn nodded but didn't say anything. "Can you try a little harder? You guys are meant to be together."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe."

Rachel barely smiled and sighed as well.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was coming out of the bathroom drying her hair with a small towel when she heard her phone vibrate. She walked over to the bed table and grabbed her I-phone. When she looked at the text, she froze in place trying to figure out what it meant. She took a deep breath and calmed down trying to push away the tears and when she heard commotion outside the room she stopped looking at the phone and put it in her bag.

A smile appeared on her face when she saw Puck walk in.

"Hey beautiful." Puck smiled.

"Hey." Rachel automatically relaxed in his arms.

"I took to long didn't I?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I planned on joining you in the shower but..." he smirked. She shook her head smiling at him. "Although I'm loving this on you." He said pointing to the pink boy shorts she was wearing and a white tank top that could be considered a second skin on her.

"I'm glad you approve." She smirked as she walked towards the bed and before she could get under the covers, Puck grabbed her spinning her around and crashing their lips together making her moan.

"I can never get enough of you Rach," he said after kissing her.

"Me neither," she said breathlessly.

"I'm gonna make you scream again and again and again," he said huskily as he removed her clothes.

"Mmm whatever you want to do Noah I'm game," she moaned seeing him move down her body.

"I love the way you think," he groaned pushing her knees apart.

"Me too," Rachel said.

He chuckled and closed the space hearing a loud moan.

**TBC**

_**Hope that was worth the wait… **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**There's some more drama in this one… On with the story**_

_**Mistakes are mine**_

_**Enjoy**_

,,,,,,,,,,,

The next day was a beautiful one. No clouds. Blue sky. It was a sight to see.

Rachel walked up to the main deck and quickly spotted Quinn eating with Sam.

Santana and Brittany were still sleeping.

"I need to talk to you." Rachel softly said.

"What's up?" Quinn asked.

Rachel felt guilty because she could see Quinn was having a great day already and she didn't want to ruin it with her own personal problems. She cleared her throat. "Alone?"

"I'll be downstairs." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam."

As soon as he was out of earshot, Rachel showed Quinn her phone.

"Are you seriously working right now?" she asked before she even looked at the phone.

Rachel rolled her eyes annoyed and gave the phone to Quinn. "Read the texts."

Quinn went to Rachel texts and her eyes widened. "How did he get your new number?"

"I don't know." Rachel was biting her nail nervously while Quinn read the texts out loud.

"Rachel we need to talk. / Rach baby please answer me. / I want to talk to you. / I miss you. / I want you back and I know that you hate me right now but I want us to give us another try. / Baby I'm on a plane heading towards you. / Hey babe can't wait to see you. I'm driving towards the hotel right now. / I'm here where are you?"

Rachel had tears in her eyes as she heard Quinn read what she had already read that morning when she woke up.

"First of all, what the fuck? Second of all, this is creepy. And third of all how the hell did he know where we were staying?" Quinn asked totally pissed.

"Q he's here. What am I gonna do? I can't see him. He... I... We…" Rachel started saying nervously.

"Honey stop. Take a deep breath."

She did.

"Now, calm down. He doesn't know where you are. We are on a boat. You are safe from his stupidity."

Rachel sighed. "What am I gonna say? I don't know how I'm going to act around him? I have ignored him on purpose as soon as he broke it off. Why now? I mean I have an idea since I've heard rumors but…"

"You're freaking out again. Deep breaths Rach."

Rachel nodded trying to calm down.

"It looks like he started texting you last night and hasn't stopped since. I think it's kind of creepy."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do."

Quinn felt the phone vibrate and looked at the new text. "Shit fuck. Don't freak out."

"What?" She asked afraid of what the text said.

"He said to look out in the water."

Rachel looked around her until her eyes widened in shock seeing her ex on a boat waving with a smile that used to make her knees go weak.

"Q damn it. I can't."

"Hey babe what's going on?" Puck asked.

Rachel jumped at Puck's voice and the way he kissed her cheek.

He frowned. "What's wrong baby?"

"Umm... I uh..."

Puck looked at Quinn who pointed out to the water. He saw a man with a pissed off look on his face, in a fancy outfit with a phone on his hand and the driver of the boat next to him. When he finally realized whom it was, his facial expression changed.

"Finn, really?" he asked and scoffed shaking his head. Dammit he could get a fucking break.

"We have no fucking clue why that son of a bitch is here." Quinn said.

"Noah…" Rachel started saying but was interrupted.

"Hey babe, you gonna let me up there?" Finn asked innocently.

Rachel couldn't take her eyes away from him. He looked so good and if she was honest with herself, she missed him.

"That asshole is not getting on this boat." Quinn said as the same time Noah said, "Hell no he's not welcomed after what you told me."

"He wants to talk." Rachel looked at Puck and he had a neutral look on his face and couldn't read him. But she was not going to let Finn get on the boat.

"I'm just gonna talk to him and that's all okay?" Rachel said.

"Do what you want. It was just sex between us right?" Puck asked knowing it was a low blow but right now he was hurt. She never told him it was Finn who broke her heart once again. Shocker right there.

Rachel was taken aback by his words but at the same time she couldn't really blame him. She started moving towards the stairs.

"Rach you can't possibly be thinking about going to him." Quinn said.

"It's just talking."

"You know it's not just talking." Quinn said sternly.

Rachel didn't want to hear her and grabbed her phone from her and walked towards the stairs. Quinn couldn't believe this. Puck was at her side while they both watched Rachel get on the boat where Finn was. Santana and Brittany were laughing as they made their way towards the two and noticed them watching out in the water.

"Holy shit! Are you fucking kidding me?" Santana said.

"Damn it!" Brittany whispered.

Quinn ran her hands through her hair and sighed looking at Puck who was still looking at the smaller boat arriving at the beach. "Why didn't you stop her?" She asked.

"You know as well as I do, she would have gone either way. It's Finn."

"Damn it he is a fucking asshole and he is going to screw with her mind promising what she wants to hear." Quinn said pissed off walking away.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was seating across from Finn who in return had a smug look on his face. She rolled her eyes internally and looked passed him to where the sailboat was. She wanted more than anything to go back and be with Puck but she needed to do this.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked.

"I have my ways," he smirked.

"And by resources you mean, you fucked my manager or publicist to get info? So which one is it?" she asked passive aggressively.

He was taken aback at her forwardness but shook it off. "Baby..."

"Do not… call me baby." She glared.

"Rachel, I made a mistake. I don't know what I was thinking but I am so sorry and I want you back. We belong together." He said pleadingly yet knowingly.

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yes. I made a mistake and as soon as I realized it, I looked for you. You and me are golden. We can get married, have as many kids as you want and even get a white picket fence. Come on what do you say?" he asked proudly.

Rachel saw the way he looked so smug and self-righteous. He thought he had won this since the moment she laid eyes on him. She smiled sweetly and leaned in closer to him. "Finn if you would have come to me a month after we were done or if I'm honest with myself a week ago I would have maybe given you a second chance but not now."

"Baby I know you. You can't live without me. You love me too much." Finn said smugly.

She chuckled. "Actually you're right."

He smirked knowing he had won.

"I did love you and I've learn how to live without you."

His smirk faded.

"You see, I don't think you and I would work again. You are a self-centered, egotistical, man whore son of a bitch. If you hadn't broken up with me I wouldn't have seen it because I was so blindly in love with you. So really I should thank you for doing me a favor. Don't ever try this again unless you wanna embarrass yourself."

She stood up from her seat and started walking away. He was in awe and in shocked not knowing what to do or say until he saw her walk back to him and he smiled.

"I knew you weren't serious." He smirked.

She smirked and she held the back of the chair she had occupied just moments ago. "It's sucks doesn't it?"

"What?" Finn asked.

"I heard you haven't gotten real work since we broke up."

His eyes widened.

"You never loved me and if you did it faded a long ass time ago. You just wanted to be with me so that people would think you actually had talent. I bet it sucks doesn't it?

Finn didn't know what to say.

"See you around Finn." She winked at him and walked away from him proudly.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was smiling widely as she walked towards the smaller boats. She couldn't wait to see Puck and tell him the great news. Her smiled faded when she saw her friends and Sam with their luggages and Puck's sailboat moving further away from the beach.

"Where is he going?" she asked her heart beating rapidly and it hurt horribly.

"Where do you think? You chose Finn over him or at least he thought you did because from what I see you didn't right?"

Rachel shook her head with tears in her eyes.

Quinn sighed. "He apologized and Ethan brought us here."

"I made sure Finn knew we were completely done." Rachel explained.

"To late mama. He is headed to Italy for his next film." Santana said.

"I'm sorry Rach." Brittany pouted.

Rachel shook her head in disbelief and pushed the tears away as she saw Puck's boat sail away. "You know what? He was right. It was just sex. Let's go home."

Quinn, Santana and Brittany looked at each other and knew very well Rachel was lying immensely but weren't going to say anything. For now anyway.

,,,,,,,,,,

**FIN**

**Don't hate me please (hides under the blankets) There will be a sequel so that the beautiful Puckleberry reunites.**

**I finally have a couple of ideas where I'm going with this (honestly this is where I had stopped writing cause I had no muse) but I would love to read your opinions to where you would like this to be headed. **

**p.s. the sequel would be a year later and Rachel and Puck are extremely busy with their careers.**


End file.
